


Boldly Going, Going, Gone.

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, Fandom, Gen, Humor, Shatnerism, curses can cause crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>spn_thur_nights</b> Drabble Prompt from <b>starrylizard</b>: Sam and Dean go to a fan convention, cursed fan item, auction. </p><p>William Shatner's Cursed Toupee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Going, Going, Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal December 6, 2007_

"So," Sam said, trying with great difficulty to keep his eyes on the road in front of the Impala, "Captain Kirk's cursed toupee."

Dean glowered at his poofily coifed reflection, hands tucked firmly into his armpits.

"It, uh, suits you, Dean," smirked Sam.

Dean glared.

"I mean, really," Sam grinned. "It's January. It's gotta be nice to have more than a half-inch of hair covering your scalp for a change."

"Just... shutupanddrivethe car, Sam," said Dean, gesticulating.

"And the whole Kirk-speak thing is kind of... heh," Sam grinned. "Wish I had video on my phone."

"I'm... seriouslyabouttopunch you, Sam. As. Soon. As. Icanstopwiththefreaking gesturing." Dean crossed his arms again to try to control his hand movements.

"The good news, I guess is that once it's uncursed and, y'know..." Sam started snickering, "...de-bonded from your head-"

"Shut! Up! Sam!" declaimed Dean, punctuating the short statement with dramatic gestures. "Please. Please. Can't... you... takethisseriously?" He looked at Sam miserably.

"Hm," Sam hummed in acquiescence, lips clenched tightly in what wasn't exactly a serious face, but wasn't the broad grin that wanted to surface at his brother's predicament. He coughed and forcibly straightened his face some more. "Like I was saying, when Bobby gets the curse lifted and the, heh, wig off your head, we could," he waved vaguely, "y'know, sell it on eBay or something. Make back twice the money you had to bid to get it at that convention auction."

Dean kept his mouth shut and his arms folded, opting for a half-nod that made his forelock bounce. "The... soonerwegettoBobby's the better."

"No rush," said Sam with an exceedingly straight face. "After all, we want to give Bobby a chance to stop laughing."

Dean's face contorted. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
